


antología

by honeylion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepovers, a bit of sadness i guess, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylion/pseuds/honeylion
Summary: Keith and Lance have a sleepover and talk about the past, a bit of angst gets in the way.Feelings can't be hidden anymore.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	antología

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, i'm definetly not new to the klance fandom. i've been here even before THAT day (14/dec/2018), when everything went to shit.
> 
> i wrote this while i was moping over the shitty end, this has been in my google docs for 3 years and forgot to post it.
> 
> at first, i was planning on writing this as a scene for a multi-chapter fic but i ended up giving up 'cause, you know, life; but i want to share it so here it is. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this mini one-shot made with love, anger, a few tears and some smoothies :]

The crickets were making little sounds in the background. The night was quiet in general and the two boys were camping under the stars.

“We loved each other.” The voice, (whisper, actually) of the Cuban boy cuts the silence that was in the tent.

Keith turns his head to look at Lance. “Hmm?”

“Allura and I, we loved us,” Lance repeats softly. “but we weren’t the love of our lives.” He’s looking at the tent's cloth.

“What do you mean?” Keith asks softly, staring at the boy next to him, even in the dark, Lance manages to look gorgeous, long eyelashes and a pointy cute nose, Lance is beautiful, that’s a fact.

“What I’m trying to say is that we cared about us but there was nothing romantic about that and our relationship wasn’t the best and we were clearly not too comfortable with it.” Lance speaks while moving his hands. “We loved each other, but as friends”.

Keith hums while asking, “What makes you think that?”

“Well, maybe because when we got together it was so rushed and, I don’t know, sad? I think so. I dropped the L word on our first date and that stuff.” He finishes explaining. 

Oh no, he’s sad and that’s not good, that’s horrible, Keith doesn’t want to see Lance sad. He’s sick of it, sick of the sight of Lance in tears, sick of the tears on his face, the dry path of them showing he wasn’t there with him to support him, he’s sick of hearing the sad tone on his voice when he should be smiling and laughing.

He’s going to do something about it.

Keith sits next to Lance, he says nothing, just listen to what Lance has to say.

“She needed a friend more than a boyfriend.” Lance sits, he’s looking at Keith. “For god’s sake, Keith, she needed a friend and the only thing I could think about was being her stupid boyfriend.”, hands on his face. “She already met the love of her life, you know?” Lance´s voice sounds low, almost like a whisper. “She loved Lotor, a lot. He was the love of her life. They were the love of their lives.” Lance smiles nostalgic at Keith, he smiles him back.

“They are together now.” Keith speaks “They have an eternity to make it up to the other.” A tiny smile draws on his lips.

“Yeah, I’m sure they are okay by now, healing each other.” Lance closes his eyes and the marks on his face start to glow.

Keith understands Lance, he misses Allura too, she was his friend, friend who loved like a sister. All those times with her in the common room on the ship, late nights talking about their feelings and how they missed their fathers, family, talking about what they wanted to do in the future.

He remembers talking his feelings about Lance to her, his doubts, how he just wanted to see Lance happy. 

And now he’s here, talking with Lance about her, and how much they miss her. Marks glowing blue decorating the beautiful features of Lance’s face.

Keith is sure that Lance is gorgeous, looking ethereal right now, next to him and it’s doing things to his breath and heart.

He feels like his heart is going to explode. Poor heart, it’s like he’s running a marathon. Keith wants to be here, next to Lance the rest of his life. He wants to make him sure of how a beautiful person he is and show him how much he loves him.

Keith’s hand lands on the right glowing mark on Lance’s face and his thumb strokes it, softly.

“Lance?” 

“Yes, Keith?” His eyes are still closed and his face leaned to the touch.

He can’t stand it anymore.

“Can I kiss you?” The question comes out soft, sweet, shy and determined at the same time Lance opens his eyes and stares at Keith.

“Yes”.

Keith cups Lance’s face in his hands and leans to his lips, slowly and gently, Lance does the same.

Lance’s lips are smooth and sweet; it was better than Keith could have imagined. The kiss feels like a morning breeze and warm like being in bed on a cold day. Keith breaks de contact with his lips and stares at those gorgeous blue eyes that take his breath away everytime he sees them.

Their hands are warm. Keith decides to kiss the back of Lance’s hand. This feels like a dream, if this is a dream, he decides he doesn’t want to wake up. Lance speaks.

“Keith, I like you.” The whisper was too low that Keith thinks he heard wrong. “Keith, I- “His voice is stronger now. The marks are still growing. “I didn’t want to tell you because of all the shit that happened and I didn’t want to complicate things more, but-”

“Yes, Lance?” Their hands are still holding; Lance interlaces their fingers. 

“I love you, for so long that I don’t even remember when it started” He finishes saying to Keith and closes his eyes. “And I can’t hold it anymore. I can’t bottle it up, I’m tired of hiding it.”

Keith starts to laugh; he’s laughing so loud it makes Lance open his eyes. “What is so funny about it, Keith? Oh my God! How dare you, you asshole? I’m pouring my fucking heart to you and you just _laugh_. What the fuck, Keith?” And Lance starts to hit him with a pillow, a frown on his face.

Keith is the happiest person in this world right now. He stops laughing and takes Lance's hand to his own chest.

“Can you feel it?” Keith talks while Lance is feeling his heartbeat, hands touching. “You are going to be the death of me.” Keith’s heart dances in a happy tempo. Lance can feel the fast heartbeat.

And then, Lance snickers. Keith smiles, but then, Lance tackles him in a hug.

They end on the floor, rolling while they hug and laugh. Happiness, true love was around them.

Keith is on top of Lance when they stop rolling, both smiling, Keith cups Lance’s face and starts kissing all his face with small kisses.

“You-” Kiss on the cheeks, “are-” Kiss on the nose, “making me-” Keith kisses his forehead, “the-” Kisses his chin, “happiest person-” Keith starts kissing the cute blue marks on Lance’s face with too much love, happiness and dedication, “alive”. Finally, a kiss on his lips. Lance can’t help stop smiling.

The kiss continues even when they can’t stop smiling. Lance hugs him tight.

“I love you, Lance.” Keith stops the kiss to look at the blue gems that are Lance’s eyes. “I love you a lot”.

“I love you too.” Lance responds, “I love you a lot, Keith.” Lance stares at Keith's gorgeous deep violet eyes.

Silence, they are just staring at each other.

Love makes you such a fool, huh?

They are just staring at each other with silly love faces. They are in love.

“So, uh… Can we kiss ag-?” Keith tries to ask but Lance interrupts with “Oh yes, please” and brings Keith down with him to the floor.

Hands in Keith’s hair and Keith’s hands on the floor. “I like kissing you.” Lance speaks between kisses and tangles his fingers in Keith’s black, soft hair. Keith snickers, says “Shut up, blue” and puts his hands on the edge of Lance’s shirt to slip them under it. Now Keith’s hands are on his back, Lance doesn’t complain, it feels nice.

This kiss is needy, fast, sloppy, deep but still showing how much they care, how much they need and how much they love each other. Keith is thrilled as Lance is. A little laugh escapes through Lance’s lips and Keith takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in the kiss, Lance lets out a surprised sound but it was good, it’s good, so good he just lets himself enjoy it and does the same. It’s messy but none of them seems to care, they just want to feel.

Legs around legs, hands everywhere, little laughs, some moans but then, Lance started to laugh. “Oh my god, Keith. Stop that, you are tickling me.” Lance warns between laughs. “What? This?” And Keith starts to tickle Lance on his stomach. “KEITH! Stop, I’m going to die.” Wheezes Lance in some sort of dramatic tone but he just laughs. Keith just wants to hear the beautiful sound of Lance’s laugh. He wants him happy, wants to make him happy.

He stops and lays next to Lance.

“I love you, Keith. _I loveeeee youu_ ”. Lance gets on top of Keith and kisses his mark, the cute Galra mark on his cheek.

“I love you too, Lance” Keith answers smiling, he decides that he will never get tired of saying that.

And that’s how they pass the night, kissing, talking about the old times and saying love things to the other.

Things are good, this is perfect.

This is the way he wants to stay; the way they want to stay.


End file.
